Sleep Talk
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Neji hears TenTen talking in her sleep. What will he find out, and what will happen the next day after? Nejiten plus my first ever Naruto story.


**This is my first Naruto story. It will be about Neji and TenTen because I think they rock! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I said I did, almost all of you (or maybe every single one of you) would think I was lying so might as well not try.**

Neji was carrying TenTen back to his house. She had gotten very tired after training and fainted when they stopped. He would have brought her to her own house except he didn't have the keys to it and he didn't know where she put them. He arrived at the Hyuga Manor a few minutes later. As he walked to one of the guest rooms, he saw his cousin, Hanabi.

"Neji-nii-san! Who's that? Is she your girlfriend?" Hanabi asked. She was ignoring Neji's famous death glare.

"No, she's my team mate TenTen. You know that Hanabi." Neji replied. He didn't feel like dealing with Hanabi right now.

"Yeah. But you're carrying her and bringing her to our house. Why not her own? So I figured you're probably dating her!" Hanabi explained. She never thought Neji would ever be the type of person to actually date someone since he usually got mobbed by his fan girls.

"She fainted after training and I can't find her keys to her house. I had to bring her here. And I'm pretty sure a person unconscious can't walk herself home." Neji responded unemotionally. Hananbi just shrugged and walked away. Neji headed to the guest room and placed TenTen on to the bed. He was about to leave when he heard her saying something.

"Neji....." TenTen said walked back over to her.

"What is it TenTen?" he asked. TenTen didn't answer him.

"Who's that....?" TenTen murmured. Neji looked at her skeptically. He finally came to the conclusion she was talking in her sleep. But he was curious about what she was thinking so he replied,

"I'm your teddy bear." He knew it was a lame lie but he also knew TenTen had a big stuffed panda teddy bear too.

"Oh, it's just you teddy." TenTen replied. She moved slightly until she almost rolled off the bed. Neji caught her and made sure she rolled back on to the bed. But when she did, she grabbed his arm which made Neji instinctively pull back. But she had an iron grip.

"TenTen, let go of me." Neji said. TenTen gripped him even tighter.

"No teddy, I need to tell you about Neji-kun." TenTen said sleepily.

_'Neji-kun? Since when was I Neji-kun to her?' _Neji thought.

"What do you need to say?" Neji asked. He decided to pay more attention to TenTen when she was awake to watch for any signs of fan-girlness. If she became a fangirl then his life was ruined. (A/N Neji is thinking this because TenTen called him Neji-kun)

"Well you know a lot about Neji-kun already teddy. I already told you how he's really strong. And how he acts like an ice cube-ish jerk too. But he's nice to me at least. Although he still doesn't talk." TenTen said. Neji just blinked.

'_This might be very interesting to hear what TenTen has to say. Maybe I can find out what she's thinking and try to see if shes turning into a fangirl.' _Neji thought.

"Well then what do you need to tell me?" Neji asked. Then he winced as TenTen gripped his arm tighter.

"What I'm telling you is very secret teddy." TenTen replied. "You can never let Neji-kun hear this."

'_Too late for that TenTen.' _Neji thought.

"Well, Neji might be really rude and ice cube-ish. Plus, he barely talks. And, he doesn't treat me much different either." TenTen said. Neji thought he heard a hint of sadness in her oice. But he kept listening.

"And, I'm sure he loves some pretty, out-going, nice girl too." TenTen said. Neji was sure she was sad about what it meant was still a mystery to him. Neji couldn't help thinking that TenTen was describing someone like herself.

'_Wait, does that mean I think she's pretty? She's out-going for sure and she is nice. But is she pretty to me?' _Neji thought.

"How do you want him to treat you?" Neji asked. He knew he shouldn't take advantage of TenTen's state of mind. But he had to know for some reason,.

"Well if he'd smile more and maybe compliment on my skills. I hit the targets all the time and all he does is "hn". And, if he'd be a little more talkatie maybe." TenTen replied. Neji made a note to himself to be nicer to TenTen and talk more. Why he wanted to he had no idea. Then, TenTen gripped his arm harder and Neji flinched.

"What the hell TenTen!" he exclaimed. He immidiately covered his mouth. He hoped he didn't wake her up.

"Bad teddy! I told you last night not to swear!" TenTen said as she proceeded to flick Neji's head. But Neji didn't notice becaue his mind flew back to the night before.

_Flashback_

_Neji was walking TenTen home from training. It had been a tiring day and TenTen wanted to walk with him since the night was so nice. Neji didn't admit it but the night was really nice. When they arrived at her house, TenTen went inside after saying good-bye and thank-you. Neji turned around to go home when he felt a cold ball of snow hit his head. _

_"What the hell!" he exclaimed. TenTen was laughing hysterically. When she was done, she put on a stern face and said,_

_"Neji, you shouldn't swear." Neji just nodded and went home._

_End of Flashback_

"Hellooooo? Teddy? You there?" TenTen was asking. Neji snapped out of his thoughts as she poked his head.

"Okay teddy, well Neji-kun is also very nice when he wants to. And sometimes he treats me like I want him to. And he smile really nice. He looks better with it on. But anyway, he's not bad in certain times and really around me he acts a bit more social. " TenTen explained. Neji just nodded.

"What has he done that you liked?" Neji asked. He was really starting to take advantage of Tenten right now.

"Well he smiled at me yesterday when I fell. And he had helped me get up too. I feel so safe with him." TenTen couldn't believe that by helping her and smiling, she'd be this happy.

"And teddy, you can't let Neji-kun know I think this! I mean, of course he doesn't think these things!" TenTen continued on. Neji wasn't sure whether he actually thought these things but he admitted they had crossed his mind once or twice.

"Also teddy, I'm going to confess something to you." TenTen started. She was waiting for him to reply.

"Okay TenTen what is it?" Neji asked. TenTen breathed in and then said,

"I think, wait, no, I know that I love Neji-kun. It's just that I am too scared to tell him since he might reject me." TenTen said. Neji's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

'_TenTen loves me? Me? the cold hearted ice cube-ish jerk? And do I love her back?' _Neji pondered on the thought for a moment.

"Teddy, how do you think I should ask Neji about it? And should I tell him about it at all?" TenTen asked. Neji wondered what to say. He didn't want to control how TenTen asked him but he did want her to ask him,.

"Why don't you tell him tomorrow after training? And, kind of just say it out loud to him and be straight forward." Neji said. He wasnt' sure if she'd actually do it but he did what he could to get her to ask him tomorrow without her being nervous.

"Okay teddy. I'm going to sleep now. Bye bye....." TenTen said. Then she released his now purple arm and went to sleep. Neji rubbed his arm to start the blood flow again. Then he walked out of the room to his own room.

* * *

The next day......

TenTen woke up to see she wasn't in her own bedroom. She only remembered talking to her teddy last night. She went outside her room and then realized she was still dressed. She looked out the door and saw she was in a huge house. then she saw Neji coming out of one of the many other rooms. She walked toward him and said,

"Hey Neji, where am I?" Neji saw her and looked a little nervous. He wondered if she remembered last night. He hoped she wouldn't suspec he had been her teddy bear.

"You're at my house. I didn't have the keys to your house yesterday so I brought you here." Neji said.

"Oh okay." TenTen said. "Why don't we go and train then?" Neji just nodded and followed her outside to their training grounds. Neji decided nt to tell her about last night's incident with him being her "teddy". They trained hard like normal and Neji decided to let her come very close to defeating him. Just to annoy her. Of course he still won, but when they finished, he said something that was truly unexpected.

"You're skills have gotten better over time TenTen." Neji said, smiling. Not a huge Naruto-like grin, but a nice, small smile. TenTen looked at him with utter shock.

"U-um, wha-what?" she asked. Neji didn't realize a small compliment and smile would get TenTen to stutter worse than his cousin.

"I said-" Neji started. But TenTen interrupted him.

"No, I know what you said. Just why did you say it?" TenTen asked. "You've never complimented me ever. Nor smile in like, your whole life. Why now?" Neji just shrugged and said,

"Hn." TenTen looked at him weirdly, and there was the smallest trace of a smirk on her lips. But Neji didn't notice.

"Well, looks like it's almost time to leave." TenTen said. She proceeded to walk back to her house.

"Want me to walk you home?" Neji asked. He wasn't sure if TenTen would confess to him or not but it was worth a try. TenTen just looked at him weirdly again until she agreed. They walked to her house and Neji remembered TenTen wanted him to be a bit more social.

"So you ready for training tomorrow?" he asked. He knew it was a really dumb question but at least he talked.

"Of course I am, Neji." TenTen replied. Neji just nodded. He thought of what else to say.

"You hungry?" Neji asked. He knew it was like, 10 at night but he had no idea what else to say.

"Uh yeah. I usually eat when I get home." TenTen said casually. In her head, she was thinking why Neji decided to talk more all of a sudden.

"Want to go get some ramen?" he asked. TenTen looked at him skeptically.

"Sure Neji." she said. They turned toward the ramen stand which was conveniently near. They both ordered regular ramen and ate quietly.

"So, what do you do after training?" Neji asked.

"Well, I usually eat, then I take a shower, then I watch or do something, then I go to bed to wake up and train." TenTen replied. They both ate silently for awhile until surprisingly, Neji was the one to break the silence.

"Okay, what do you do when we don't train?" Neji asked. His mind was at a blank on what to say. Now he knew why he didn't like talking at all.

"What are you doing Neji?" TenTen asked. She stopped eating and looked at him like she knew something was up.

"Well, I'm eating Ramen noodles." Neji replied. He wasn't sure whether he should stop talking or just annoy her.

"No, I mean why are you all of a sudden trying to talk to me? Your smiling, or at least trying to, and complimenting. what's up?" TenTen asked. She had finished her Ramen and looked at him. He casually looked up and said,

"Because I want to be nice?" Neji said. Altough the way he said it, it was more like a question.

"But that's the point! You aren't nice!" TenTen exclaimed. Neji just looked at her dumbfounded. He blinked a few times before she spoke again.

"Not in a mean way, Neji, but you aren't one to talk or smile a lot or compliment a lot either. what happened to cause you to change?" TenTen asked. Neji was really nervous now since he had no idea how to lie to her about this.

"Um, Sasuke." Neji said quickly. Sasuke was the first person Neji thought of and it just came out.

"Sasuke? Really Neji, what happened?" TenTen asked, obviously not believing him.

"Okay.... I ask Hinata." Neji said. He was drawing to a blank. He regretted not being close(ish) to many people now because he would have many more names to choose from if he did.

"Okay, I guess I believe that." TenTen said.

'_I so don't believe that' _she thought. Neji looked at her face.

'_She so doesn't believe that,' _he thought. Then, TenTen got up and took out her wallet to pay for the Ramen. Neji put down the money before she could and then returned their bowls. They continued to walk back to her house. Neji stopped trying to talk since TenTen was already suspicious about they arrived at her door, Neji was turning to leave when TenTen suddenly called him back. Neji turned around and walked over until he was face-to-face with her again.

"What is it TenTen?" Neji asked. TenTen all of a sudden looked kind of nervous and said quickly,

"NejiIreallylikeyou." Neji looked at her and said,

"What?" TenTen tried again.

"NejiIrealylikeyou." Neji continued to give her a weird look. Then, he felt her lips meet his. He automatically put his hands around her waist and then she broke away.

"Neji, I really like you." she said finally. Neji smiled and replied,

"I like you too TenTen." Then, he kissed her again then he headed back home. He kept most of his face hidden since he swore it was more red than Hinata's face when she was around Naruto. Meanwhile, TenTen went back into her house. She looked to see Ino and Sakura sitting on her couch.

"So how did it go?" Ino asked. TenTen smiled.

"It went great." she replied. Sakura smiled and said,

"I told you that the sleep talking thing would work!" Tenten looked at her defeated.

"Yeah, yeah you did. Although I never knew Neji would actually follow exactly what I told him to in my sleep." The three girls all laughed and they discussed Neji and Tenten's new relationship.

**Compared to many stories/chapters I've read, this is very short. I was inspired to write this by a section from I believe a story called"I was just Joking" by Heza-Chan X3. TenTen told Neji she loved him in her sleep believing he was her teddy. I tried not to copy it but if I did I'm sorry. And if I copied anyone else's story or anything please tell me and I didn't mean to. Please review because this is my first Naruto story (seen in above note) and I'm not sure how good it is. I'm currently writing another one-shot that will include Team Gai too. (Or at least I'm planning to) :)  
**


End file.
